Popka
Popka (ポプカ Popuka) is a dog-like creature who first appeared in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil as a main character. He later made reappearances throughout the rest of the Klonoa series. Appearance Popka is a dog-like creature. His ears and legs are orange, and his arms are stripped, a little longer than his body. A tufted, pink ball is seen on the tip of the Popka's pointed tail, and his most recognizable feature is his green eyes, which look like shattered glass. He wears a red bandana, which he got from Lolo when they first met, which was revealed in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. Personality Popka's quick-temper, talent for thievery, and no-nonsense attitude seemed to clash with Lolo, who as a priestess-in-training, appeared slightly naïve and rather prude-like in her actions. He doesn't worry about most things, and won't hesitate to insult people he finds mean, or bratty, but mostly with Lolo. Despite his defects, he's rather caring to Lolo, and he befriended Klonoa rather quickly. His rudeness and temper are somewhat reduced in Dream Champ Tournament as he was shown happy to see his old friend again and helping Lolo out in the tournament. In Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, he declared he was sticking by Klonoa's side even after the latter offered him a chance to escape and was shown worrying for Lolo. Abilities/Techniques Floating Popka's large and long arms allow him to fly and glide through the air. In second player, he can help Klonoa jump higher than he can. He might also have great endurance to pain, as seen in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament, where he gets shot in the back and could still walk. Voice Cracker Popka's Special Attack in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. After he hits the ball over the net, a strong wind pushes his opponent into the net. Popka Jump In Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, ''a second player could connect a second controller to the game console and help Klonoa by using a 'Popka Jump", in which Popka launches Klonoa about as high as a double jump. This maneuver makes Popka dizzy for a few seconds. Biography ''Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Popka served as Lolo's sidekick in the game. He accompanied Klonoa to save the world Lunatea, acting as the comic relief. His temper flared when Tat stole the Element of Tranquility from Lolo in Joilant and was determined to hunt them down, eventually succeeding in taking back the Element with Klonoa. At Mira-Mira, it was revealed that Popka stole a board from the Jungle Slider in Joilant, having figured that the heroes couldn't make their way through situations that involved snow and slippery surfaces to their destinations. After the events in the Maze of Memories, it was Popka who convinced Lolo to help Klonoa fight Polonte the Hatchling, and helped her out of her depression by calling her a fool for giving up and not trying, which was the opposite of Klonoa who was trying his best though he was not from their world. Lolo accepted his words but was jokingly mad at him for calling her a fool. When Klonoa was ready to leave Lunatea, Popka was seen covering his eyes with his ears and turning away. Klonoa Dream Champ Tournament Popka and Lolo were on an errand before they found a letter that teleported them and they appeared as contestants for the dream tournament. Popka appeared as a teammate to Lolo. While waiting for the tournament to start, they saw that there were many others before they reunite with Klonoa who also joined and were happy to see him once more. While Lolo did very well, Popka stated he helped her in succeeding in most of her matches to her embarrassment. Popka later met Klonoa's old friend Chipple and they became friends as well before the next round started. He is present when Lolo talks to Guntz whose rude attitude caused Popka to criticize him for his comment. He watched as Lolo declared she won't lose to him. After they face Guntz, the pair end up losing to Guntz as Popka was shot by him and Lolo was kidnapped by Garlen and was going to be made into a gear by the villain. An injured Popka returned to Klonoa who was worried by his state but Popka informed him of what happened to Lolo. At the end, Popka recovers and Lolo is saved by Klonoa, to his relief. He is less than pleased to see Guntz make off with the prize money but happy that Klonoa was declared champion. ''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' Popka participated in the Beach Volleyball tournament with Lolo. If he wins, Popka goes shopping for new clothes and jewelry with Klonoa and Lolo to show everyone his victory. However, he decided at the last minute to not buy anything after seeing his discarded red bandana, which was his first piece of clothing given to him by Lolo, and says he still looks cool in it. ''Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol'' When the Nighty-Knights began their invasion in Lunatea, Popka was sent by the High Priestess and Lolo to get help. He was transported out of his world and entered Phantomile out of warp holes along with other creatures from various worlds. Popka arrived in a world where he was about to be attacked by Nighty-Knights who tried to capture him but he ran off and was chased by them. Luckily, he was spotted by Klonoa, who jumped down to rescue him, inflating the foes. Popka was happy to have found his friend as Klonoa got him to safety while Klonoa wondered how he got there. As Klonoa jumped off to catch the Nightmare Missile, both Popka and Huepow insisted Klonoa shouldn't handle it on his own, leading to Klonoa calling them true friends. The three of them soon hitched a ride on the nightmare missile in an attempt to stop it. As they go through the void, they encounter many of Klonoa's friends who are in their respective dream worlds and eventually found Lolo again in a nightmare realm. There Lolo was held captive by Nightmare Klonoa who the real Klonoa attacked as Popka checked on Lolo who was surprised by his being present. She tries to get him to leave but Popka tells her that he and Klonoa have come to free her, as she tearfully tells him that Klonoa will not return for them. However, Popka states that is not the case and points out the real Klonoa who continues to battle with Nightmare Klonoa as Lolo realizes he is there and is overjoyed at his return. After Klonoa repels his doppelgänger, Lolo is soon freed by Klonoa as Popka was worried for her by asking if she was hurt. Lolo happily told her friends she's alright before Klonoa asked what she remembers but only recalls taking a nap before an invasion, Klonoa soon tells her that she is having a nightmare due to her anxiety and bad emotions eating at her. Hearing this, she briefly worries if they're not really with her but is told they will return with her after she wakes up. With these words, Lolo then begins to wake up as her friends cling to her and they return to Lunatea. Once in reality, Popka and the others celebrate their return to Lunatea. Relationships Friends Lolo Lolo is Popka's best friend, with Lolo being the one who gave him the bandana that he currently wears. In Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Lolo and Popka are the very first people who find Klonoa at the Sea of Tears. When Lolo felt down for not being a proper priestess worthy to save anything, Popka got irritated with her by calling her a fool for giving up and not continuing to try. He noted on Klonoa, a person not from their world whose trying his hardest to save it from destruction. This was most likely his way of consoling Lolo, as she recovered from her depression though playfully got mad at him for his words. In Klonoa 2 Dream Champ Tournament, they continued to stick together as they competed as a team in the Dream Champ Tournament. They were both excited to reunite with Klonoa. Popka looked out for Lolo especially due to Guntz's rudeness. They defeat Zweegle together and Popka was somewhat annoyed by Lolo taking credit for him helping her, to her embarrassment. Despite that, Popka was worried for her safety after he was hurt by Guntz which allowed the latter to take Lolo to Garlen but was happy Klonoa freed her from the villain During Beach Volleyball, it is shown that he is attached to his bandana since she gave it to him in their first meeting. In Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, as Lunatea was being invaded she entrusts Popka to find Klonoa which he promised to do so. He later finds her being held captive by Nightmare Klonoa and was concerned for her as Klonoa fought off his doppelgänger. Lolo was surprised to see Popka, she tried to get him to leave but Popka refused and assured her that he and Klonoa will free her, though she doubted this because of her spirit being broken. She is persuaded after seeing he was successful in getting Klonoa. Popka also asked if she was alright being freed and she appreciated his worry by assuring him that she's fine. Klonoa Beach Volleyball Stats Type: 'Speed *'Attack: 2/4 *'Block: '''0.5/4 *'Feint: '1.5/4 *'Receive: '1/4 *'Speed: '4/4 *'Diff: '1/4 Other appearances Along with Klonoa, Popka appears on several liveries in ''Ridge Racer 6 & 7. Gallery 6Ld20464.jpg|''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' Popka Klonoa 2 DTC.png|''Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament'' Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 2.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 3.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 4.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 5.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 6.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 7.png Popka Klonoa Heroes.png|''Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal'' Popka Klonoa Heroes 2.png Popka Klonoa Heroes 3.png Popka Klonoa Heroes 4.png Popka Klonoa Heroes 5.png Popka.jpg Lolo and Popka's sprites Klonoa 2 Dream Champ Tournament.png|Lolo and Popka's sprites Klonoa 2 Dream Champ Tournament. Popka10.png|Popka as seen in Klonoa 2 Lunatea's Veil Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Category:Klonoa: Beach Volleyball Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Category:Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Category:Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol